God is a colt
by SolarNight001
Summary: Join the Mlp Friendship is Magic verse as the planet of Equas as a whole experinces change for fhe better worldwide...ass this throught a colt who does not even know who, what or where he came from. Just his name as it represents balance between Day & Night.
1. The Blooded Colt

_Not many can say that they've seen God of a being close to a ' God ' and most think him or her sane._

_ Well there is a place where magic, fantasy and myth like creatures are real!_

_ Where Gods live and some even interact with the ' mortal ' races of the world the reside on._

_ Some rule the very countries, conentients or even empires that theses many different types of ' creatures ' live on._

_ Places where magic is reality and reality is unpredictable! Where their is constant love and peace, while some are constant war and hardship..._

_ For instance: Cockatrices, Manticores, Dragons, Unicorns, Pegasus, Minotaurs and even Griffons as well as many many other different mythical beings live in the world, their world known as "Equas"._

_ Now that some of the ' unbelievable ' bits are up and out there! Les get straight to the story shall we?!_

_Mornings aren't one of many ponies times of day. This fact is a true shot for a Pegasus mare, one Who is famous and the self-proclaimed fastest flyer in all of Equestria or the nation in which she lives in._

_Yes she can fly, yes she is faster than any Pegasus mare or stallion but is she truly the fastest out of all the ponies?_

_Well, today she's going to find out._

Awahhh~ morning tank~.

Did'ya sleep good little buddy?

_All Dash got as a reply was a yawning motion from her little green shelled friend as he slowly...very slowly waltes out from his little bed while Rainbow Dash gets up to already hovering in the air._

I'll take that as a yes then, ...so whatcha want for breakfast Tank?

_Asking the obvious, she still asked as she was doing it out of companionship for her closet friend and animal friend._

_She then hovered into her cloudy custom made kitchen as got the shells quadrupe a medium sized bowl with lettuce, very small tomatoes and some other small fruits._

_Placing in on the counter or the part where he was literally " Resevred for Tank " as the turtle raced to his morning meal at his own pace._

Welp! Seems like you'll be happy soon or actually, I mean eventually hehe... what?!

_Saying so her emotional 'tank' looked at her with a deadpan expression, it was only creepy because it had that ' slowly turn look' the type you get when ' you fucked up'!_

Ahh! Ok, ok I'm sorry I got in a early ...shell shocker! What?! You know that was funny?!!!

_The green mini-nuke had an even more detailed deadpanned expression which was also...that much more creepier._

Fine , fine I'll go, I'll go...Just don't come racing to me when your hun-

_Not even able to finish her sentence before she ducked behind the now closed front door a sa little tomato was thrown at her...only to still hear a 'splat'? When she looked up it was squashed on the top of her head and main, as it struck her she remembered.." Righhht cloud house, Cloud door' and then the face hoove was there._

Oookay~ I guess I better go clear some clouds before ...Twilight...gets mad? WHAT THE HAY?! WHO THE BUCK BUCKED MY CLOUDS?!!!

_ After a several moments of silence with no pony popping out screaming " It was meee! " or something like that he cyan furred muzzle turned red with frustration as she actively started zooming around her 'skylined' home._

_She didn't have to look long as what caught her completely off guard and by surprise was ...a Sonic Rainboom, or what would have been if it was her, instead it was completely white with a sunset orange and a dark aqua blue._

_Like Princess Celestia's cutie make color and her sister's, Princess Luna's cutie Mark color._

_As an extremely 'thick'~ pure white string~ followed behind which ever-pony made it as they headed towards Ponyville coming from the director ...the " Ever-Free Forest "?!_

_But she didn't have to to wonder long as the blurr didn't seem to slow down as it entered Ponyville's populace and not soon after a very loud 'crash' followed by the sounds of numerous sounds of glass being broken and wood splintered,_

Woah, that sounded harsh! 

_ Rainbow shouted in an excited voice, even thou she should sound worried, yet... she did not._

_Rushing towards the 'crash site' to see who else could do what only she was 'supposedly' able to do._

_When she came to it, she could see Rose Luck, Apple Jack and Carrot Top's stalls all shattered as they made a clear path of destruction that lead to an alleyway off the side behind Mrs. and Mr. Cake's store or " Sugar Cube Corner"_

_Coming in to a stopped hover in front of the ally, she noticed a few feathers but the biggest or probably the primary feather was a sunset orange, the secondary feather was a starry night like color and look to it as she saw spots she swear that they moved like stars, while the last one was a plain, pure snow white._

Yo! Who crashed in here?! I hope you can pay for all the mess you made?!

_Not shortly after Rose Luck, Carrot Top and Apple Jack came running around the corner seeing Dash yelling at whoever destroyed their stands they all had a furious experience more so than Rainbow Dash._

Ah don't know what'ya did to com'a zipping throw mah poor apples like that but ya better we'll be ready ta pay for'em!

I'm not sure my Roses would appreciate that mad trampling...

_ Rose Luck was a bit shy on that but her expression and flagging tail said a completely different thing._

_While Carrot Top walked forward silently senseing something wrong, because a good pony woudl have anwsered by now. As she came alongside a large dumpster she gasped as tears rushed from her eyes like a high waterfall?! Hoof over mouth as she abruptly dropped to her haunches with obvious weak knees._

_Apple Jack saw her fellow sellspony's extremely sadness and worry as she trotted over quickly to the dumpster._

_Her reaction was much worse as she screamed and her ripe orangewithered to a sickly pale orange!_

Rainbow! Got get Twilight _Now! Tell her to meet us at Ponyville's Hospatial stat! But get Flutters here first!!!_

_Rainbow didn't know what do say as Apple Jack never really raised her voice much less basically scream bloody murder then the same at her with word._

_Leaving in her signature rainbow colored trail she was gone I a zip and then another 'pop' soon after as FlutterShy was suddenly there only a mere 10 seconds flat._

Rose, Carrot! Carrot! You two go get one of tha boreds from our stands that's the less damaged! Hurry cause this lil'sugarcube looks like his hat's 'bout to burn!

_As Rose Luck and a extremely pale and shaken Carrot Top ran passed a dazed FlutterShy she was suddenly and hurriedly motioned over by a very panicked orange Earth Pony._

_Wondering what was so urgent she galloped the few feet between them as Apple Jack pointed a very shaky and slightly ...blooded hoof?!_

Apple Jack what happened?! Why is ...your ...hh-hoof ... 

. . . . . . . **_AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! TWI-TWILIGHT!!!!!!!_**

_Poor FlutterShy... not expecting to see what laid before her in its own small pool of slowly growing blood..._

_As a sudden deafening '**POP**' resounded throughout the alleyway Twilight and Rainbow Dash appeared!_

Apple Jack? Flut-FLUTTERSHY?! Why are you so pale?! ... What are you two ..staring ... a-ah-ahhhhAHHHHH!!!

_There laying in the alleyway was a very young looking colt. Completely white with a strangely long main tail that was completely drenched in his own blood as well as his, from what they could see as it slowly turned, once dirty white coat._

_Breathing heavily with very strained, pained and shallow breaths both wings broken, a funny looking leg. But the thing was it's direction as anything but it was funny..._

Scares, . . . oh the scares this poor colt had! Every inch of not a little was covered in them?! Two in the shape of an adult hoofprint?!!! The rest like claws and many more! As the colt laid there...seemingly dying...

His blood covered _covered eye lid_ _opened as it was facing up towards the sky._

_A brilliant_ _glowing silver_ _eye with specks_ _of firy gold and amber _

The most trancing and _mezmerizing eyes any of the mare there have ever seen, as it went_ _in and out of __focus with watery edges_.

_He spoke four words, _..._four words that set_ _them all off in many_ _of the wrong ways._

_It struck their hearts_ _and jerked at their_ _very beings and souls_ _as mares, _to have _one such_ _for a colt this young to say this_ _no less._ _Likly_ _hurt or even burned_ _a little bit of their motherly or future pride _themselves inside.

pla-please_...don't hhhh-hurt me..._

_As the young colt began to blackout completely the banana-creme colored one gasped out as his ears stopped working..._

Twilight!!! He has a horn too!


	2. Chapter 2:The Day Equestria Stood Still

_That morning Princess Celestia was just finishing up her day court._

_As Blue Blood, yet again came in asking for more property, and increase in his allowance of bit and many more unreasonable things and request._

_Giving a frustrated sigh as has kept her 'Royal Poker-Face' as Luna has come to call it._

_Saying or goibgso far as to say that it is the perfect of best kept technique the Royal family has ever had._

_Making it into such a way of words, the guards are even using it as their 'poker faces' or ...at least they try for as long as they can hold it with a straight muzzle._

Haa...Luna, I swear one of these days I'm going to get you back in such a way dear sister it will be the talk for decades.

_Having said her piece to nopony in particular, that and nopony was there to listen besides the two Unicorn guards at the main entrance to the throne room. Which is obviously too far for an average pony to hear._

Sunset? Is there anypony else left to see?

_Coming up from begind Princess Celestia was a pony I'm sure none would expect._

_HA! Well I'm sorry because all of not most characters will be here! Bad and good will be good, like near the end of the series which I think is sadly true... no more material!_

_Ahem...let's continue shall we?_

No Princess, there's uhhh...nope! Nopony left to see. Your free until ...well actually until it's Princess Luna's time to take charge.

Woudl you like me to do anything else Princess or something you'd like me to get you? . . . Tea?

No sunset, that's alright. Hmm... tea you say? Yes, yes I'd like some I'd like some silver tip imperial please?

_Celestia asked with a very suptle red on her cheeks as she bit her bottom lip as she seemed to want to ask something . . . despitly._

_Sunset seeing this, knee exactly what Princess Celestia wanted to ask as she just giggled, smirked and walked away._

_Few minutes later as Celestia sat in awkward silence and fidgeted in her seat here and there._

_Then Sunset Shimmer came in with a healthy and steaming cup of tea, with... a side of _

_Cake!_

_As Celestia saw this she almost... almost squeed. But she held it well as her 'Royal Family Expression'_

_was dawned again like a mask as she turned to Sunset who, was having a very v-e-r-y hard time keeping her obvious laughter in as she set down the snack for Princess Celestia._

_Celestia first reached for the cake, delicately taking up a fork...slowly puncturing the cakes slightly hard refrigerated icing ... and..._

_In a smooth move faster than Sunset could see she more or less inhaled the slice as in that same instant one could see it disappearing at the bottom or begin of her equine like collar bone._

Ahhhh~ Thank you my dear...

_As Celestia was..or did moleste her words and kill her cake, a wisp of a purple-like gust of wind almost shattered her stained-windows behind her instead of its usual gentle breeze!_

_'Exploding' in front of her rather literally showing the excessive use of magic, it's rush and possible urgency? As the scroll came into a state of physical state bearing Twilight's magical seal of her own, Princess Celestia knew it was either another random ruckus that destroyed or was immanent danger to PonyVille?!_

_She opened it with great haste as Sunset watched aside with baited breathes as she watched Princess Celestia's magenta eyes basically sprint across the written words after the first very short seconds of seemingly reading its introduction that the purple mare usually started off with._

_Her expression lost all color...even thought she was alabaster in color she visibly turned whiter then a dread-filled atmosphere within a small bill blanketed in a snow that brought death._

_Her muzzle scrunched up into a truly indescribable amount of difficulty emotions in the span of mere seconds and it was so fast, so noticeable even Sunset saw it clear as the sun rises everyday._

Sunset... call Luna...please.

_The way the Princess did those words so slowly, but what got to her spine the most was the last word and it's intention._

_Not beating anything closely resembling a question but more or less, an order you'd follow till your death even in the afterlife._

Ya-yyy-yes Princess Celestia!

_Sunset, for her own reasons was scared ...shitless._

_As she ran, . . . No! Sprinted her way down the halls **while** enhancing herself with magic and magic inside the castle was forbidden by all except of Royal blood._

_Arriving at Princess Luna's room on the the side that was well decorated with dark colors and Thais resembling that of a star lite night sky in the middle of the day._

Princess Luna?!!! Princess Luna?!!! Please wake up! Princess Celestia s-she... she lost her expression!

_Not even a nanosecond later the large gold, dark aqua blue and diamond encrusted door made to look like stars eas wife open! With it, a very worried and though not visibly, if one looded deeply into the Princess of the Night's eyes they'd seem slight fear, as vis versa could be said for the Princess of the Day if her sisters to do the same._

_Why you ask? Well each has had ...'this' . . .look._

_When their other ...personas took over._

_Simply looking at Sunset._

_Nodding in acknowledgment and thanks she instantly teleported to the throne room dressed in her batte-dress ready to do what must be done if necessary..._

_No killing, just banishment you "Death Loving Junkies!"_

_Ahem... excuse me... . . . 0w0_

Sister! What has set you off to beco...

Luna...read this.

_Taking the scroll offered by her sister's magical aura like grasp, she does so tentatively._

_As she, not even mere seconds later...does __exactly what her sister did not even a minute ago and is still doing._

_Bright orange mist came from the corners of the Princes of the Sun's eyes._

_While dark aqua blue with shimmering white specks, akin to stars came from the Princes of the Night's eyes at her furthest corners._

_Not taking a full transformation, but...both of the sister's alternate selves showed the same expression that the originals held._

_A saying came into saying but with a few added bits to it._

_" Hell hath no fury like a mare scored."_

_ " Hell hath not wrath like a mother scored."_

_" Hell hath nothing like a mare, who witnesses the cruelty of a young ones strife in life."_

_While the last one is mine just now literally._

_Both Princesses looked at me from saying that with a universal gaze that could turn **worlds** to ash faster than light could travel!_

_May the equine Gods forgive my ignorance to claiming what's mine! (T~T)_/

_Both sides shed tears while each had a expression of pure sorrow, pain that was not their own and loss that they'd never truly know it's depts._

_At the same time..._

**Guards! Cantorlot will from hence forth will be put under Royal Freeze.**

_With nothing else being said about why they issued something so ...massive in many standerds, they vanished or actually they teleported in each of their own signature golden dark aqua blue magical auras with a loud crack of a whip they where cologne before any could react... even the guards._

_...Location Change..._

_As Twilight was in 'Povyville General' panicking, hyperventilating and many other stressfully and some would think, over-exaggeratated motions and actions as she was not allowed in the surgery room as the ' patient ' was under going surgery or what they where going to do._

_Nurse Red Heart being stumped just as everypony else was astonished at this little colts extremely fast regeneration as it, was obviously far.. faaarrrrr greater then what is ' known' about Alicorn's to have, as by the time Twilight arivied with company in toe._

_He was almost completely healed as the wounds were visibly healing and stitching themselves up. Not even the "Princess of Magic" herself had this kind of regeneration even though she, is, now and Alicorn herself._

_By the time he was completely healed there was a loud 'CRACK' as the air shimmered with magical power._

_Appearing in a bright burst of sun-lite flames and an array of shorting stars the "Royal Alicorn Sisters" where there in a literal flash as all ponies present besides Twilight of course bowed, but she still did nevertheless._

Rises Twilight, me and my sister are here...

To make sure the colt you spoke of is in fact...

_Princess Luna echoed her own words._

What you've said to be.

_They finish strong at the end and together in perfect sync..._


	3. Chapter 3: The untouchable colt

...Time skip the the following morning...

The morning of the next day, PonyVille General was being patrolled by an entire 5 companies worth of soldiers.

Each had six platoons and each platoon had an extra group of six additional additions specifically with a talent to offensive magic, offensive defensive weaponry, defense magic, war strategy tactics as well as those of the best military healers.

One platoon consisted of 47 guards, and each company had a total of six platoons mixed with mostly stallions, the company leader or sargent and each platoon leader were mares, all of which have or had had families at one point in time.

This reason was from the Princesses choice as well as their 'specific order' so that those who had experience of ... 'dealing with foals'.

But the day when the little 'Pegasus colt's far as PonyVille knows was admitted into the hospital that was the very same day that Equestria was put on hold by the royal sisters and the same day they both came to visit the young foal.

But none truly knew why they came when he did.

They also don't know why but they've heard rumors of massive magical waves going off in each major country?! 

The Dragons, The Griffons, The Badlands or Changelings, to the frozen north as well where the Windingos prowle. There's also rumor og huge creators of each mention place and race appear out of mountains, hidden passages and many other unsuspecting places 

All of this happened the very same day the colt was admitted but it happened around the time he was injured.

The townsfolk hear cries in the night and painful wails in the day coming from the hospital. Some ventured in to see what the camotion is and they can easily guess since all foal are accounted for in their own homes and the only one know is the Pegasus colt where, the entire 'foal wing' of the General hospital is closed off except for those with 'proper authority.

That same day Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Twilight followed by her brother Prince Shining Armor and his wife Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and their young daughter Flurry Heart.

All of them were standing before the unconscious but but fully healed Alicorn colt, each had their own expressions upon their muzzles, Shining had one of apprehension and was looking extremely judgmental, Cadence noticing this sneaky and silent like shoved her outer elbow into his side making him emit a loud and room jarring " OMMOH!" In surprise and slight pain.

She glared at him briefly before turning her attention to the sleppling young one.

_So Princess Celestia, Princess Luna what are we going to do with the ...little 'Pegasus '?_

Saying so all took a thoughtful expression...even Shining Armor.

_I'm not sure Candence. He's very... well he's very plain ...in a way. I have my natural colors while Luna has her own._

The sun goddess says ...with obvious struggle. Liking towards her younger sister she notices that she's staring intently at the young adolescent colt. Thinking it odd she moves in for a friendly nudge to the side but is stoped as Luna's wing reflexively shots out?! Only to wrap her sister in a hug and pull her close? Looking up with a slight red upon her alabaster cheeks she looks up at Luna but sees wonder instead of the usual blush.

Her sister's eyes continued to stare into hers before long she slowly looks back at the colt as she takes the hint Celestia looks too and notices something... fangs. Fangs?! He has fangs?! 

_Luna?! Why does he have fangs?! Did you do something?...did... did you bite him???!_

_What?! No no no noooo! Sister dearest look! He's a natural born between then two! This is so exciting! So wonderful! So.. so...So awesome!_

Luna screams and jumps mimicking PonyVille's one and only rainbow mained mare!

Getting nothing but three sets of ...humorous looks and one of the...unexpected surprise...from Shining Armor.

Cadence, Twilight and Shining all look at one another before they look back at the sisters for a hopeful explanation.

_Ah, yes well. From what I can see and what Luna seems to know... he seems to a be a natural born of in this case. The first natural born male Alicorn._

_But that's not all, he's the natural born of a Terrestrial and a regular Alicorn. Plus the excessively large horn, wings main tail._

_Not even me or Celestia had that much when we were at this age._

As Luna went in to caress the colts cheek, she was met with a very loud, noticeable and painful electric shock?! As a now visibly force-field made of extremely fine sized triangles of electricity surging around him for a brief moment.

Then after Luna's temporarily excruciating pain faded quickly thanks to her own Alicorn healing factor, a massive roar like now other was heard!

It came from what sounded like above the hospital! Yet this road was sorrowful and also full of anguish and extremely anger?!

It shook the very foundation of the hospital and the ground beneath their hooves began to crack, spilt and rupture from just a roar. A roar that stunned them greatly, all the Alicorns present were stunned on their hooves. Not being able to move let alone force a twitch.

Then a sudden and quick magical pulse was felt throughout the entire settlement that is PonyVille! It was felt all the way to the Crystal Empire and down to the Badlands.

When all was said and done, a foreign scouting magic pulsed throughout the hospital, then the wing they were in... then the very room the resided.

It stoped as all the golden wave rippling like magic disappeared inside the tiles it all came back up as a mist and hovered toward and on the unconscious colt.

As it gently graced the colts sleeping features, his nose twitched cutely which, even in a situation like this made everypony which was a mare beside a blue stick in the mud " dawww" at the reaction.

Then as the ...dust was settled upon his coat it took a shimmering glow at first.

Then very quickly and progressively got bringhter, bright enough to wher Celestia herself had to shield her eyes!

As the glow dimmer down the colt was sitting up on his haunches in the bed.

His grey eyes turned into a bright, reflective and luminous silver that literally shined and glinted whenever they so much as twitched or he blinked.

Then as the colt looked around his gazed at the strange ground of mares and ...one stallion with a blank and curious expression.

But it was ruined as as he looked around once more as he curiously stared at the group assembled before him and his features began to quake, as if his ...situation or at least to him became ...dire in a way?

As his wings began to shake and his frame the same but much more, tears of silence began slowly flow down his his blood stained cheeks as he began to cry and as he did the world outside began to darken as massive storm cloud began to roll in with a vengeful sound of thunder and lightning as its natural wrath streked across the suddenly no longer clear blue skies.

_Princess Celestial?! W-What's happening?!_

Twilight all bit screamed out aloud as the weather is _NEVER supposed to do this lets alone on its own like that of the EverFree!_

_Twilight was panicking while Shining was looking battle ready and glaring openingly at the now bauling colt. He looked so pitiful, frightened and most of all alone..._

_That's It! Luna thought as she saw in his eyes what she felt all those years ago when she was first released from the moon!_

_Slowly and cautiously walking over to the curing foal, while the out side was an almost hurricane like sernaro as bust of winds so strong it literally began to uproot small trees at the base and those that didn't come up were snapped the closet nature could ' chop' the off at the bottom!!! While torrential rain, sleet and hail bombarded the ponies unlucky enough the be outside today,...which was almost all of the ponyfolk._

_She Luna began to approach the colt as he seemed to notice the unknown and approaching mare hi shoved more as he curled his wings around himself. As if she guessed and on cue the rain, wind and many other stormy features began to pound, wail and torture the slowly cracking window that was the room they resided in! As Luna drew closer she softly began to hum and whisper sweet words of comfort like any mother would envy though neither her nor her sister ever was._

Luna..., Luna! Wait what are you doing?! We don't know if this will make it worse!!! LUN—

_Princess Celestia didn't get to finish as the window shattered as he hoof was mere millimeters from the colt's shaking frame and his left wing._

_But as her hoof gently stroked his feathers all the happened before stopped as if nothing ever happened, of course the damage was still there but as Luna began to stoke the blood covered colts body his shivering stopped, the sleet, hail and lightning stopped._

_When his crying seased as Luna was now on the bed beside him as has slowly moved to the front of the bed before his tiny frame the thunder began to quite._

_Finally as she laid down in front of him oh her barrel and side, she stretched out and opened a wing as if inviting him, to come seek warmth, love and companionship._

_He timidly crawled towards her as he sniffed up towards her wing as her feathers twitched in reaction he flinched backwards._

_Encouraging him that it was alright he finally nuzzled her side checking to tears her encouraging movements as if for lies...yet he found none as he slowly, gingerly and meekly laid beside her as Luna wrapped her wing gracefully around his starling cold coat._

Celestia... w-we need blankets if I'm to keep him warm...

Why do you say so,... it's not as if he's ...

_ Celestia flinched back as she gently felt the already sleeping colts frame as it was much to cold for any living young to live of any race!!! Even the Windingos!!!!_

_As the colt began to sleep and dream dreams of the mare's loving warmth the sky out side began to craft as if noticing happened at all..._

_...truly this colt is to be _untouchable _if none seek the very wrath of Mother Nature and her domain..._


End file.
